Cayde 6- The Ace and the Queen
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: '—what can I say, I was just in too deep, Ace. I had to do something. For your sake, above all. I had lost any hope of cashing in, and to be honest, that big payday wasn't coming, not with the jobs I was finding, so when I got word of what was going on out there—' Cayde-6 "If there's one thing I've done right in this life its him and I'll do whatever I have to. To keep them safe."


My second Cayde story. It's not much but I really hope you like it. Thank you so much for the support on my other story, please leave me any feedback and do take care.

 _Cayde 6- The Ace and the Queen_

'-so there you have it, Ace, that's why I did what I did. I had no choice, really. It was that or the great beyond. Just know your dad did what he had to do if I ever wanted to see you and your mother again. You probably won't recognize me, since I'll be, well, a robot and all, but I'll find you, I promise.' - From the Journals of Cayde- 6

The crypt as the locals called it, earnt its name for a reason. The drab walls stained with various browns from a decade of smashes, drinks, smears and a collection of condensation that had never been cleaned or repainted. A dim orange light hung in the middle coated in a layer of dust it hung there lonely in the dim cornered room. A lonesome piano sat there wasting and away, a significant number of its keys missing, perhaps it was a symbol of happier times for the establishment, then again perhaps not it was unknown to many of the patrons.

Speaking of which there they sat a collaborative of slouching figures inhabited the room each with a musty look matching the Crypt's interior. Drab and stuffy are the words one would chose to describe this place and the patrons held within. A drab bar hung in the corner with an even drabber bar tender who sat there clearing a cloudy glass with a damp towel that like the remainder of the establishment was in need of some hygiene. His shirt was out as he leaned against the counter a musty calendar hung behind said showing a woman in questionable attire while Xs marked the counter as if to count down the pointless days for some unknown reason.

Sat at that same bar was a figure, hunched over his stool one arm resting on the counter. A glass half full of whisky swilled within his hand as his fingers twitched slightly at the cold surface. His blue eyes were dull but focused on the alcoholic beverage as it swilled within the class, his head low mulling over the paper in his other hand a Spade insignia on the top as if to address nobody. The written typed and clean with an insignia of CB on the bottom and a signature. The twitching in his fingers continues making a low tone on the liquid filled glass with each little _ting_ his fingers made.

 _Sign up for the job the debts gone. All of it. Every penny._ The figure contemplates as he leans back on the stool. _But the job is well-_ That through ends as soon as it beings. The job mentioned involved some things that don't seem right, aren't normal. This job changes everything. Means leaving for an unknown amount of time, means becoming well. Not human _. I know I know it sounds like a stretch but who am I to question Bray's scientists and their ethics…Hell from my record ethics aren't exactly principle._ _But the Exo program, transferring human consciousness into a machine leaving the flesh as a husk a dead shell that's a little dark…Anyhoo… a robot. Boy would that be a story to tell a weird yet kind of interesting tale. Probably get me a few free drinks at Happy hour…Wait do robots drink?_ He paused such a crucial question to rub his for-finger and thumb on his temples whipping away the imaginary dust in his eyes, product of sleep been absent on nearly every occasion as it always felt like eyes were on him. _That itch that someone is peeping at ya' nonstop. Its freaky and not something that you can sleep with._

With a heavy sight the figure tucked away the letter again and lifted his glass. *Here's to..." He pauses. He toasts to nobody except the barkeep who looks less interested by each moment the glass is realised higher "Here's to strings attacked", before downing the copper liquid and placing the glass on the counter, picking up a large bag and slugging it onto his back before taking his leave…. _Home_.

~…..~

Home was nothing special, not glorious mansion no castle awaiting its owner. A simple apartment located on the 5th floor, after a long trudge up the stairs ( _And no last year's fireworks were nothing to do with why the elevator wasn't working so don't bother asking!)_ the figure came across the familiar 5B on the heavily bolted door.

A lock at the sight with a red blinking light coming from it every so often as if to read the room. Rummaging in his pockets he brought out a card and scanned it next to the lock. Accepting his offer the light turned green and let out a slight _beep_ followed by a robotic _**Welcome home**_ before opening up to the two bedroomed apartment.

Clearing his throat the figure entered into a living area tinged with a light grey, light streaming in from the windows at the other side. Lighting the room softly illuminating the dust particles in their rays. A brown sofa sat in the centre of the room behind lay a shelf of oddities and pictures that seemed pointless to mention more of. A joining the room was a small kitchen with an aroma of fresh food copulated with a floral sent that the figure let out a slight sigh as he with that familiar sent that he'd been without for months. Looking up his ears picked up on a light song that was coming from the kitchen a simple tune with upbeat drum rhythm that added to the light tone that the apartment was going for. The slight static was the only off putting thing about the music. _Yeah I really should follow through and buy a new radio…With what?...Oh yeah.._ Letting out a sigh the figure dumped his bag next to the door, the figure took a slow creep towards the kitchen.

Peeping his head in the arch way looking at the kitchen that matched the light astatic of the home as it was painted in a light yellow and basked in sunlight that the afternoon brought through the windows that held host to a vase that held pink flowers that seemed to flourish with the suns glow. The figure scanned the light room and found his target. A woman stood there with her back to the arch, soft red locks cascading down her back, they curled slightly at the end and trailed up into a messy ponytail. Her hops swayed from side to side in sync with the tune that was playing though the static of the radio, as her hands attended to cutting something on the counter.

He took another step forward a few feet as he watched her from there, his ears picked up on the quiet and slightly tone deaf hum that the woman was letting out as her hips swayed from side to side. Occasionally letting out a few words to match the lyrics of the radio beside us. " _And the sun light it burns inside…Makes me feel so good. Makes Me- AH!"_

" _Makes me feel alive with_ _ **YOU**_ _!"_ A voice cut in equally as tone deaf and a pair of arms snaked around her waist clamping themselves around her. His head brushing her shoulder and his back arching to fold around her and hold her tight stopping and restricting her from her task of preparing food.

Her face had transited into a look of shock, and despair as she turned her head slightly, her dark green eyes looked agitated by the intruder. But the mass of freckles that dotted under her eyes and across her nose she looked more loving than threatening. And if she tried to look threatening the figure couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Holy Crap Cayde!" She blurted out trying to hide a smile that was hitched in her lips as she placed her hands on the figure's and tried to pry herself away or least have some space. However, that want for space soon faded when the figure gave her an apologetic look his eyes wide has his head shifted to plant a small kiss on her shoulder and moved slowly to plant one on her neck before pulling back so she could continue before been so distracted. "Don't scare me like that…Ass."

"What? I thought you might like a partner in our singing career?" He smirked as he raised his posture to his full height giving her some breathing space.

Quickly taking advantage of the space the woman turned around in his arms and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and setting her features into a calm look, her heart still pounding a little from the scare.

"Not with your singing." She said before moving in and placing a slight kiss on his lips that now seemed to be set in a light-hearted pout.

But that didn't mean Cayde wasn't going to reciprocate the act of affection as he ducked his head in to capture her lips slightly. It was brief but that was all it needed to be as she moved back slightly with a slight smirk now on her lips.

"Welcome back, are we emptying the suitcase or filling it up again?" She cracked.

His pout returned. "Oh thank you. No faith in me I see." His grip around her waist tightened. "Nah' I'm here for a little while a few weeks all yours…before…" He paused, not sure how to continue.

"Before?" Her head tilted.

"Don't matter. Just another job is all. Keep us afloat."

A lie, he told a lot of them from her. He lied about the jobs, just security he said. Never involved shooting. Well to be fair he was half honest with that, sometimes there was no shooting. But sometimes there was, that last time it cost. Cost a lot. So much that there was an ultimatum waiting for him. He lied a lot about the gambling too, about how much he spent, and how much he'd lost. She knew that was his weakness and had accepted it, but she didn't know it had consumed him overwhelming him in some ways so much that the amount he was saddled with could result in even the small home been taken and sold on to pay a fraction.

How was he supposed to say that to her? The woman in his arms, her eyes bright full of admiration for him as her fingers traced the exposed skin of his neck, that slight tingle he got from each touch. How could he tell her that even that little pleasure from her fingertips would be gone if he agreed. He wouldn't feel those touches, wouldn't see her in the same way. How was he supposed to justify this to her, to give up those little things she gave him?

He sighed, he shouldn't think of them now. He should enjoy those touches while they lasted. Should take pleasure in each sensation she offered to him and put those issues away…for now at least.

"Cayde?"

His thoughts were brought back by her soft tone as he looked at her, head tilted questioning his expression her arms tightened slightly around his neck as if to reassure him she was here. She was really here waiting from him to answer.

"Its nothin' just happy to be home is all. And-" His head looked around. "Where is he anyway?" His head tilted to match her as his question resonated and she let out a chuckle.

"If you mean our son, he's doing that school thing I'm sure you failed at." She cracked and moved back slightly.

"That place was overrated." He retaliated.

"Of course love." She let her arms fall to his chest and patted it with in a patronising way. The smirk still on her face. "He'll be home soon. Go meet him outside the school if ya' like and you can come home and have some family time. Sound good?"

"Yup." Was all he said before leaning down once more to capture her lips with his own. She let out a high-pitched moan as her arms wriggled their way back around his neck and he leaned down more parting her lips and opening up to him. His fingers spread across her waist and side making slow movements making her moan and heating the moment up more and more with each second.

She let out a squeal as he pushed forward a little caught up in the moment. "Ah Cayde the food!" She warned but it fell on deaf ears. She pushed him away slightly breaking the moment as she let out a hot breath giving her starved lungs the air they so desired. Her face was flushed and her eyes swelled with the want for more. But now wasn't the time. "Go pick up your son you ass!" She backed away and tried to return to her prior task.

Cayde smirked, satisfied with the red state she was now in and that look she gave. That look that he fell for so very long ago. That look of want, of love itself. It was honestly hard to resist that look sometimes. But he did as his lady said and set her free backing up out of the room onto a new endeavour per her orders only to return shortly.

~…..~

The way to Cayde's destination was clear, though he'd never been there. He knew the location. It wasn't far and well an old building with a front yard brimmed with a railing sold the school's identity pretty well.

The place was charming enough, in its own way. It seemed even a 'Golden Age' as they put it could not solve the cliché that schools looked rather old-fashioned and drab in their stonework. Cayde had always wondered why the place never appealed to him. Perhaps it was the stone itself, stone was used to trap and contain. Something Cayde was never fond of, been restrained and held down, physically or mentally. But in its own way been tied down gave you an anchor a way to come back. He could understand that a want to return even if… _No it's not the time to think like that_. He mused as he leaned against the wall beside the gate waiting for the masses to appear and one individual to cross his pat.

Right on time the ding of a bell filled the area and the tone of the school changed, it lightened and became less sombre embracing the sun and abandoning that notion of been tied down.

The doors opened and the masses erupted leaving the old building and heading to various destination. Cayde observed as each passer-by did not so much give him a look. He scanned each face trying to identify whom he sought out.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A young voice said from Cayde's left.

The man only smirked and turned its gaze to the voice's owner. "Oi' that is one good cat if it drags me to ya'" A weak response. He knew but it was a little off guard.

The voice's owner only cracked a chuckle as he looked at Cayde. A young lad perhaps 11? Short brown hair that matched the man before him, freckles painted across his face and little button nose from her. But those eyes, those eyes were Caydes. Bright and blue and full of trouble. Like father like son you might say.

"Wow, your gone for two months and first thing you do when you come back is brag, insult me and not bring me back a present?" He quipped. "You ok Dad?" He questioned walking over to the man he addressed waiting for a response, or a present he wasn't fussed but the latter seemed to be held in higher regard.

Cayde lowered his gaze, raised a hand and ruffled it though the lads hair. "How ya' been Ace?" He said naturally, that nickname a sign of luck, the card he held in highest regard, that lucky sign that kept him going. His Ace. His son. He'd used that name for so long the origin of when he originally started calling him Ace eluded both of them. Maybe he'd always called Acker, Ace. It made sense a shorter way to describe his son. Ace realised long ago it had something to do with a deck of cards and how the sign was held up as the trump card. Not that it mattered anyway Acker knew the value Cayde held to that little nickname the son was given and that made it all the more worth it. Even his mother had started calling him it, took some time but she relented and addressed him as such. Meant a lot to Ace that, to have a name that his dad held in high regard made them close. Even when Cayde was often off on 'Jobs' as he put it. Ace never outright questioned what these 'jobs' were, every time he wanted to ask Cayde would share a look. The _Better you not know_ look. Ace had learned to stop there. To give in because well it was a little too much for Cayde to explain and something's are better left unsaid.

Ace just smirked. "Pretty good." _Much better now your home old man._ He said silently not to let it on how much he really had missed his dad's presence.

Cayde just calmly looked down as he propped himself up from his leaning perch and gestured for Ace to come along. Something the lad did without question walking to his side as they headed home.

The walks was quiet, Cayde's hands in his pockets as he and Ace waked along an old sidewalk covered in crimson leaved from the overhead treas. Fall was here. _How much of the year have I actually missed with him_? Cayde pondered. Spring and summer had flown buy and now it was that time of the year that everything was going to sleep and wither. Time that should have been spend less with a gun in hand and more with the figure right beside him. But what else could he do Cayde's skill set was more at home with holding a trigger to a target rather than anything more 'normal' that could be picked up in this place. He sighed. Like I said, not the time to think of it. _I-I should just enjoy the fact I'm here. Enjoy this time you have before- Well let's just focus on Ace for now._

"So….Where'd your work take you this time?" Ace chimed in distracting Cayde's thoughts, distracting in a good way.

"Mars actually. Some security work on the big red…Lots of sand." He replied still walking along.

"Shoot anyone?" There was a deepness in Ace's voice then matching the morbid nature of the question.

Cayde paused for a moment and looked at Ace with a raised eyebrow. "No." A lie, but he said it convincingly enough. _What I'm supposed to say? Yeah. Your old man pilled lead into them and made a mess to em' and the building. Did I mention the owner's will come for us unless I pay the bill?_ Cayde frowned. That comment was in bad taste even for him. His gaze went back to Ace noticing the kid was looking at him with a crooked brow. Cayde shook his head and cracked a smirk. "More importantly how are things with you? School? Still the local heart throb?" He joked as he started to walk again only for Ace to pull a face at his Dad and follow along side.

"What? Jealous you didn't get any attention when you were young?" He said to challenge Cayde's remark. "Can see you as the little one in the corner scared of the girls." He shifted his shoulders slightly adjusting his bag pack.

Cayde's smirk remained. "I met your mother didn't I? Yeah it wasn't in school but think I got a good one right'?" He questioned, knowing Ace wouldn't try challenge that. He might be an insulting little kid but at least he respected his old mom enough to keep out of insulting whether or not she was a good one.

Truth was Cayde was right, he found someone to balance him in a way. Where he was out there and free she was an anchor to bring him back. A crutch for him to lean on and a reminder to look back no matter where the world took him.

He paused again and took a moment to look up at the trees, his eyes lingering of a solitary three pronged leaf that was yellow, it was barely hanging onto the parent tree ready to fall. Ready to fall onto a cold surface, un-familiar and unknown a new and cold world that the parent tree couldn't protect it from.

"Dad?" A voice said.

Cayde didn't look, he knew Ace had stopped and turned to face him. A confused look on the boy before him as his old man looked so far away in his thoughts. Ace shuffled his feed unsure of what to do, his dad wasn't what one would called 'normal' but going all silent and staring at a tree was a stretch even for him.

Ace, adjusted his back pack once again- "Ace?" Cayde said interrupting Acker's actions. The only response he got was a slight _Hmm?_ From the boy. Taking the hit Cayde continued. "Would you still see me as your dad if I was something else?" _Wow that question doesn't sound right_. It sounds off and strange, sounds like something he wouldn't ever say.

Straightening up, Ace shot him a questioning glance. "W-What do you mean?" He questioned.

Cayde's gaze lowered. "I mean if I wasn't me. If I was somethin' else Not who you see in front of ya' Would You? Would I still be-" He looked at Ace dead in the eye, his eyes dim not wanting to finish. "Would you still see me as your Dad, if I came back one day different?"

Ace didn't know what to say. His feet shifted awkwardly. _What am I supposed to say? I mean who asks that? Dads weird but this is…This is just well weirder_. Ace looked back at his father wanting to make a stupid quip. But Cayde's gaze was still and serious, _he's never serious._ But this time it was and if Ace was been honest, it worried him. No. It scared him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Ace took a step forward to Cayde, clearly looking up to the man before him. "As far as I'm concerned….You'll always be my old man no matter who ya' are." _Wow that sounds super cheesy. Really bad…But if it makes him happy?_

Suddenly! Ace felt his body been pulled closer to Cayde as a father pulled his son into a tight hug. A hand softly petting the boys brown hair while the other held on with no intention of letting go. The fathers gaze low as he held onto his now embarrassed looking child. But that didn't matter. This moment was what counted a chance to hold his son. Even if it was only for a brief moment. Cayde needed this, needed to feel Ace was here, the future was unsure but this moment was clear as day, he was here and he was with his son. He felt the boy who reluctantly was now hugging back trying to hide his face from passing students. Cayde playing ignorant to that until his grip loosened and he ruffled the boy's hair once more.

Quickly, Ace broke away an embarrassed look on his face. He let out a _Huff_ and crossed his arms. "What was that for?"

Cayde let out a chuckle, his tone was soft and had a fondness underneath as he placed his hands back in his pockets and took a step forward. "Nothin' come on Kiddo." Beginning to walk again he was soon followed by the embarrassed boy behind him.

~…..~

Cayde lay there on his back. Head sunk into the pillow as his gaze was aloft to the ceiling. A while area, tainted with the darkness that the room was tainted with. His gaze was far away from the simple coloration of the roof. Far away indeed. Contemplating, thinking, worrying. Everything was different now, Bray's offer was clear and limited. Ether go through with it or pay the debt. A debt he couldn't pay, couldn't afford. In all honesty it wasn't entirely his fault but Bray was clear, it was on his head. And what then? How would Bray 'collect' the debt?

True Cayde worked under an alias. Who didn't in that line of work? But he was sure it wouldn't take them long to track him down, to track them down. _We could run? Yeah run away from the biggest cooperation in the solar system? How far would you get with them? Ace and-_ His gaze shifted from the ceiling to the figure beside him, a small figure snuggled up in her sleep as she lay there on her side. Her red hair cascading onto the pillow and her face as she slept soundly. She had wiggled her way to Cayde's side of the bed closing the distance between the too her body almost hugged against his. Her arms tucked under the covers that hung loosely on her shoulders. She lay there so tranquil in her sleep, so at peace.

Cayde's weight shifted as his body turned to face her. His eyes focused on the sleeping woman before him. Slowly he raised his hand and brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face and tucked it softly behind her ear. His hand lingered there making small circles with his thumb. Caressing her red locks with an affection that he had always had while been by her side. Shifting his hand slowly Cayde reached down to the covers and pulled them over her more giving her the heat that cold nights aimed to take away from those who slept soundly. His hand now resting there on her shoulder as he moved forward a little to embrace her fully trying his best not to wake her from her slumber. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and softly rested his head against her his chin meeting her forehead trying to enjoy this moment.

He'd miss this, miss her. Her warmth, her sweetness. She and the boy who slept in the room across the hall. Miss everything about them and who they were to him. They were his anchor, his means to act. His need to return. If he took the offer, would he still have that? Could he come home? Could he be able to feel her warmth as they embraced and held on to each other? Would he even remember them and who they were to him? Would Bray take that away too? Who knows, who knew how far something like CB would go to rule the worlds. He let out a sigh and rested his head down more onto her closing his eyes, a simple joy, simple comfort.

Slowly Cayde gave into the comfort, his eyes drawing heavy he closed them and give into the sanctity of sleep. Whatever worried him, whatever was coming for him. It could wait it could sit there in the back of his mind for now. Now he had her, he had this moment and nothing else mattered other than him and the woman he embraced.

~…..~

It had been a few weeks now. A few weeks that Cayde had convinced himself he had to make memorable, for everyone. He spent his waking hours with them, around them everything to do with them. He had to, he had to make every moment a memory something he could take with him. Pocket it up and keep it with him always. It's something he has to do, he has to keep them alive up there in his mind. They were his anchor, his way home. No matter what he'd come home to them. Somehow he would come home to them no matter his form, he was coming home.

~…..~

Ace entered the apartment dropping his bag near the door and declaring his presence with a brief. "I'm home!" he wasn't greeted by anyone unlike he'd been the last few weeks, his dad had always been there. Waiting each afternoon for his son to return and help him with anything. Any excuse to spend father, son and on a few occasions mom time. A family.

But not today, today the apartment was empty devoid of life. It wasn't not heard of but Ace had got himself into the habit of coming home and at the very least having his old man there for him. But not this time. This time nobody his home. This time Ace was alone.

Letting out a breath the boy walked over to the couch and took a seat slouching into the leather and leaning back trying to find that comfy spot. His form tired from the day of 'learning' if you could call it that. A lot of the educational system was to brag about how far the human race had come since the Travaler's arrival. That been said Ace did find that his literature class was enjoyable. Looking at old texts and reading what people and pored their live into. An appreciation of the past seemed to always interest the lad more than a brag of the present.

He sighed again looking at his surroundings. His lonely surroundings now eyes peeping to the side where something caught his gaze. A note. A note sat on the table folded over in half topped with a card face down. Brushing the card to the side Ace slid across the couch and grabbed the paper. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the text taking not of the CB on the top. There wasn't much do decipher who the letter was for but It was clear to those who knew him. "Exo program?" The lad muttered as he continued to read his eyes again locking onto the CB that ended the letter. Ace frowned. He read the text again and again absorbing as much information as he could. _Did he?_

Ace flipped the letter, and to his surprise there lay a hand written note on the other side. Ace closed blinked slowly as he began to study the letters like before taking all that he could from them. He had to know what this meant. He had to understand.

 _Dear Ace,_

~…..~

' _But everything I said about my Queen is true; she is my shield._

 _She is also a lie._

 _I don't know when I made her up. Or better… I don't know when I decided to believe in a life I don't know and can never truly own. Was it during this life? Was my rebirth as a Guardian—or the void of everything I was before—what drove me to invent comfort? Possible. Even likely. But I'm not sure._

 _I do have flashes of memory of the life I had before I was a Guardian, but that's all they are, flashes—quick flickers of people and places in my dreams or in that space between a bullet and getting rezed._

 _I see a woman there, and she's all I've ever known of a life long since gone. I feel love for her. Is that love a memory, or am I simply loving the memory? I've convinced myself of the former. I've concocted a truth to make myself whole._

 _The kid. The woman. I do not know them. They are not real._

 _But I wish I did. And I wish they were._

 _They're just the two best cards I could find to keep up my sleeve when the odds were stacked against me._

 _I made them real in my mind and in my heart._

 _I fell in love with the idea of them, and I crafted a truth that allowed me to feel._

 _In truth, it was selfish_.' –The Man they Called Cayde

The pen stopped after that last word. Each word written before hurt, it pained the owner as he scribed down his inner thoughts. Not knowing what was, never knowing what it was, not knowing if what he imagined he had would be ultimately a lie. Or was there something in there? A truth that was hidden behind a lie? Buried deep within time, shrouded in the light and made to forget. How the owner wished that perhaps there was a chance for it to be true, but such fantasy was a luxury in this world.

But maybe? _Nah probably not_. A voice chimed within him as he set the pen aside and closed the ancient journal tainted brown by the sands of time. He let out a sight, blue optics observed the old leather observing as a gloved finger slid down one of the cracks that the ages had abused.

He looked up, the Exo observing the interworking's of the Tower hanger the bustle of every person here as they hurried about their daily lives trying to work the impossible with their repairs. He could hear Holiday behind him barking orders about how something should have been completed last week choosing to ignore the rest. He let out a sigh and looked down once more a soft light echoing from his throat as he let out a simple tune to himself. "And the sun light it burns inside…Makes me feel so good. Makes me feel alive with you…" He had no idea where he'd learnt such a song and it really didn't matter in his point of view. Just another piece of the puzzle that went unanswered. Like everything else, it was obscure and it never amounted to anything even if he searched. Just another dead end like everything else.

He leaned back slightly his eyes aloft. "Be nice if it were true though." He mumbled and crossed his arms leaning against the rail of his little den he'd created. A home away from the vanguard you might say. His eyes closing slightly as he continued to hum the little tune.

A pair of footsteps approached his position, a dishevelled man clad in a dark hood matching many of his other companions in the way of the Hunter. He paused for a moment removing his mask and then taking another step to the Exo.

"Hey there hunter. What can I do for you?" The Exo chimed perkily clearly concealing the heavy thoughts that just rest across his mind.

The new hunter turned his head. "Any scout repots or Bounties I can have a crack at?" He replied slowly taking his hood down showing a fresh faced young man, maybe 19, 20 if he was lucky. But Biological ages weren't really much good to Guardians.

"Got a couple of Bounties inI the EDZ if you bitein'?" The Exo replied.

The hunter nodded and agreed to take them on. Shifting his feet slightly as Cayde-6 sorted out all the details.

"Who am I puttin' it down for then?" He said interrupting the Hunters shifting and causing some alarm.

The young man seized up for a moment and then realised it was just a question been asked before him. "Oh- Er Acker."

Cayde wrote up the deatails. "Ok Acker. Happy huntin'" He quipped before seeing the hunter off as little smirk placed at the side of his face plates.

 _Yeah, a nice dream a fantasy. But what I wouldn't give for it to be real._

 _Fin_

~….~

I really hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know your thoughts.

Take care everyone and thank you for the support on my other story.


End file.
